


who are you?

by lxlunotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Prosopagnosia, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxlunotfound/pseuds/lxlunotfound
Summary: Summary: will hates watching movies, thats because he can never keep track of whos who. he also hates going out in public, his social anxiety always getting the better of him.-will has prosopagnosia, a condition which means that he is unable to recognise faces, even the ones of those he loves. despite being friends with the rest of the eboys for years, will still hasnt worked up the courage to tell them. that is until before this eboys video...---------------------------------------------Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, so it probably wont be that good, feel free to post feedback in the comments!TW// Panick attacks, and feeling overwhelmed/nauseous. also will kinda passes out a bit-disclaimer-i am not very well educated on the topic of Prosopagnosia, im mainly just writing off how i think will would feel :)> Notes <- lowercase is intentional- i put spaces between the lines cuz i find it easier to read that way!
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Kudos: 23





	1. chapter 1

'how about, 'eboys cooking part 2?''

the eboys were up late, past 11:30pm, brainstorming ideas for the next eboys video.

'nah, james, we've already done one. will, any ideas?'

'how about, 'eboys 200 vs 20000 pound roadtrip?'

'good idea, but the sidemen have already done that one, though their video did bang..'

'its cuz their videos always bang!'

'true, true. hold up, i have an idea, what if we did 'eboys guess the celebrity' but irl? we could get a bunch of random celebrities and make each other guess who they are!'

sounds of agreement rattled from the other two eboys, leaving will alone in his thoughts

will dreaded the thought of trying to guess and study peoples faces, it made him feel uncomftable, like they would judge how long he takes to recognise someone, or he would get embarassed that he couldnt name them, and try to hide in his hands.

'happy with that idea will?'

'oh um, yeah!'

will barley even registered what george had said

'great! ill ask dean if he can hook us up with the studio, and ill also ask him to try and get in touch with some celebs!'

will felt uneasy. he couldnt ruin the plans, there was no going back now


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks later, its filming day

two weeks later and it was filming day. the day will had been dreading.

'you alright will?' alex prodded will on the shoulder as they hopped into the taxi on their way to the studio

'yeah yeah im fine, just tired'

alex nodded in response

to will, the taxi seemed too hot and stuffy, even though it was a relativley mild day. it was a fairly large taxi, james taking the passenger seat, whilst alex, george and will were bundled in the back seat. 

will constantly felt the urge to escape, to unlock the doors of the taxi and fly free.

he stared at the blurred faces from the taxi, how they all looked the same to him, but will knew perfectly well that they all ran very seperate lives, with very different goals, and would all end up going down a completley different path. but for all will knew, they could be exactly the same person, and he would never know.

the taxi took a sharp turn, and pulled up outside of the studio. will glanced at all the different cars and vehichles parked by the enterence. the dull ache in his stomach appeared once more, there was gonna be a lot more people here than he expected.

the other three eboys jumped out of the taxi, leaving will to stumble as he gathered his things

will felt nauseous, and when he tried to stand up he found he couldnt, and had to slowly lower himself back to the ground

'y'good there will mate?'

george was now crouching down near the ground looking at will with a worried expression

'you dont look very good'

'uh, y-yeah im good' will mumbled as he tried to get up, instantly falling back into what were presumably alexs arms, who had also moved over to will to see what all the fuss was about.

will felt sick. like really sick. his breath was heavy and sticky as he was hauled into the studio and placed down onto the leather couch by the other eboys

'will? will? are you okay? hellooooo will?'

all he heard was muffled voices, somewhere far off in space... 

'will?'

'mhm?'

'will! mate, what happened? one minute you were standing, then the next in james arms!'

oh so they werent alexs arms, they were james

'oh uhh, i dont know, i- im fine now.'

'will.' james stern voice was enough to send shivers down wills back, 'your clearly not okay. somethings up. talk to us, whats the matter?'

'seriously, nothings up. im completely fine.'

he couldnt tell the rest of the eboys his secret. he would be so embarassed

but the others faces told him otherwise

wills heart started to leap in his chest, shaky breaths turned into uneven sobs, as he subconsciously began to curl up into a ball. he felt enourmous amounts of pressure push on his shoulders, he felt pairs of eyes burn into him.

'will? will?'

three pairs of comforting arms wrapped around his small body. will felt instantly soothed, his pounding head now feeling weak. his eyes felt raw. and this breathing slowed

\---------------

'hey, uh, will?'

it had been a couple of minutes after, and the eboys were sitting in an awkward silence. they had decided to postpone the recording for another 30 minutes, making up an excuse that they were having 'technical difficulties'

'um, yeah?'

'i was just looking up the causes of passing out unexpectedly, with no past medical history. the main result seems to be sudden anxiety or being worried about something. is there something you want to tell us?'

will let out a shaky breath. once again he felt all eyes in the room drift over to him.

'um well, yeah, k- kinda, i guess'

'take your time man, no rush' george placed his arm round wills shoulder, pulling him into a quick hug.

'well, i have this uh, thing'

that was the first bit done

sad encouraging smiles were plastered onto the eboys faces, gently urging him to go on

'i- its called prosopagnosia, face blindness in other words.. its basically where i cant recognise other peoples faces, even my own face, even the faces of people i love.'

there. it was done. he had told them. a huge weight was now lifted off wills shoulders, he felt lighter than ever before.

there was only a short pause before he felt arms around him once again, pulling him this time into a hug. all four eboys stood in the middle of the studio, wrapped in a hug, not caring about anything else in the world.

'will! w- why didnt you tell us before? we could have helped you. you know were always here for you.'

'yeah, i- i guess i knew that. i kinda thought that you would think of me differently. or that i would be embarassing.'

soft smiles appeared on each of the eboys faces

'come on will, you know we'd never think that. we love you no matter what.'

will smiled

'i- is this why you were so anxious?'

'yeah, i mean getting a person with prosopagnosia to name famous people to their face is probably our worst nightmare! i was so scared i would be embarassed!' will let himself laugh

'i see that, i dont suppose its too late to cancel the video, the celebrities probably have much better things to do!'

now all the eboys were laughing

\--------------------------------------------------

'hey, uh, you know.. will?'

'um yeah?'

the eboys had cancelled the video idea, deciding that after today they all needed a break from filming

'just.. thinking into the future, i- is there anything that we can do to help, you know with-'

'oh uh, yeah i guess. sometimes when im out in public i get anxious, with all the people and faces, it can cause me to feel how i did today.'

'so if were ever out in public, do you, need someone to stick with you in a way?'

'um yeah, that would be nice'

will felt his cheeks flush red. he still felt embarassed but the giant weight that had been weighing down on him for years was now gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh tysm for reading! lmk if you liked the book, and ill work on writing more stories :)


End file.
